What shaves the face, cuts the soul
by Prince-of-the-Black
Summary: A world lies behind Death's mirror, a world lacking magic, weapons, and miesters. It does however have a Kishin. When Lord Death sends Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, and Kid to the new world they find themselves transported to Flet St, London, and destroy the man who is unknowingly becoming a Kishin, and is starting to create more out of the fear and madness he is spreading.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of London gave off a cold and somber mood to the residents of Fleet Street. The most notable of the buildings was a two story business complex. On the bottom floor was a dark and empty pie shop. The paint had begun to peel and fade, the wood had long since started to splinter, and the sign that had said "Ms. Lovett's Meat Pies" hung my a single thread of rope. The abandoned barber shop that nestled on top of the pie shop was in worse condition. The windows cracked from the assaults of children who passed time throwing rocks at the exposed glass, the wood had reached a similar state as the pie shop down below and inside sat a dust covered moth eaten barber chair that sat in solitude.

Out side stood a man in a brown vest, white frilled shirt, and black pants with matching shoes. His face as pale a dirty snow white, eyes dark and sunken, his dark hair tainted by a streak of bone white. The man stood on the wet cobblestone road staring into the dank once proud home of a once great barber.

"It has all gone to hell," said the skunk haired man. "I wonder, is she still here? Is she alright?"

The man moved to the front of the building towards the door. He raised his frail hand and rasped his knuckles against the time worn wood. Silence followed the knocking. The man had almost given up and had begun to turn away from the establishment until he heard the taping of shoes. Each tap getting louder indicating that the person was getting closer. The door opened by a hair and a single eye peered out of the darkness staring in an intense stare.

"What do you want, wanker?" Said the woman. Her voice was weak and raspy.

"I would like to come in for a bit maim." The man said. "Would it be to much trouble to ask for some food." The woman looked in surprise at the unrecognized face.

"Are you a ghost? Haven't had a customer in a long while." The woman spoke.

"I am a ghost in a sense, maim." The man spoke softly. "A ghost of who I used to be."

Soul walked down the hallway of the DWMA. His back slouched and his face wore a bored expression as he strolled down the empty hallway. Why would Maka want to have an extra practice on a Saturday of all days? Souls eyes were sore from having to wake up early. Maka had forced him out of bed at five in the morning, and used her book as incentive in case he decided to return to his peaceful slumber. They had yet to master the genie hunter even after their battle with Asura. When she had used the technique to cut into the demon god's shoulder she had in fact used it with full conscience. However, since the battle she had only been able to use witch hunter, and completely unable to achieve the Genie hunter. This didn't worry Soul as much as it did Maka. After all with Asura, Medusa, and Arachnophobia defeated their was no immediate threat to humanity.

Soul sighed in frustration. Of course he would have to waste an entire Saturday to let Maka have her paranoid fueled episodes. The hallway was completely silent except for the taping of his shoes that made a rhythmic beat as he walked across the floor. Soul couldn't help but smile, even though he had used the DWMA as a way to escape his music crazed family; he couldn't help but love how the piano sounded. The feel of the keys on his finger tips as his hands assaulted the keys, and the haunting sound of his favorite melody. The melody that described him in all his twisted, dark, madness.

_Oh yes Soul, your wavelength has a wonderful tune to it. Especially when Madness drives the tempo. _Said the small red demon.

Souls eyebrows pinched together in frustration at the sound of the Imp's wispy voice. During the battle with Asura, Soul had devoured the shrunken Imp after accepting the deceitful creature as part of himself. Unfortunately, after a few months the demon resurface in his mind. Soul hated the damn thing, it annoyed the hell out of him.

_And yet you have yet to tell Maka about my return. Whats holding you back? Do you not want to make her worry? _He teased.

Soul tried to tune the annoyance out, but that proved to be a taxing task. Eventually the demon would grow tired of his nagging and would recede back into the darkest parts of Soul's subconscious. Soul was so lost in thought that he failed to realize that he had begun to pass Maka by and was only broken of his self induced trance; was the sound of Maka yelling across the courtyard he had walked into. Maka waved to him, and soul began to walk over to her. Soul had walked out into a brightly lit day, and the sun began to warm the back of his jacket causing his back to begin to sweat.

"It's to early for a practice Maka," Soul complained. "Especially on a saturday, uncool." Maka glared at him to be quiet.

"It may be early Soul." Said Maka. "But we can't use the Genie Hunter, and Witch Hunter isn't powerful enough if a Kishin ever emerges again?" She looked at him as if this should be obvious. Soul however could not understand Maka's logic, but instead of arguing and possibly receiving a lecture or even worse a book to the head Soul decided to remain quite.

"Maka, why are we here in the court yard?" Soul asked as he raised an eye brow. "We're not going to train out here are we?"

Maka laughed. "No, Soul. We're here waiting on someone."

"Who?"

"That would be me." said a voice from behind Soul. Soul turned to find a tall thin figure looming over him like a perched vulture waiting for road kill to feast on. His face was slack. Covered in stitches and in the side of his lip loosely hung a lit cigarette that burned brighter every time he inhaled. Stein leaned close towards Soul and blew a stream of smoke into his face. Soul chocked on the sudden inhalation of the cancerous mist.

"You two are going to due some special training." Stein smiled sadisticly. The way the professor smiled sent chills down Soul's spine and made Maka's skin crawl. Maka was reminded of their first encounter with the mad man. She remembered how he had grabbed her hair and threatened to dissect her. Professor Stein had his ups and down since returning to the DWMA, and even after Crona sliped one of Medusa's snakes and caused Steins relapse; the stitched together madman had made a recovery and gained control of himself once again. Much of it was due to Mis. Marie's healing soul wavelength.

"Let's get on with it." Said Stein. He pushed his hand into the left side of his lab coat and brought out a white clay pot. He repeated the process with the right side of his coat bringing out a beaker full of water corked with a black stopper. "Maka, do you remember that time I had Blackstar place his hand in a similar jar?"

"Yes," Maka answered. "The jar was magic, and it started to drain his excess power."

"Correct!" Stein smiled. "However this jar works quite the opposite way. Blackstar's problem was he had to much power. You however do not have enough. This jar will increase the power of your soul wavelength." He uncorked the beaker and poured the water into the jar. He held it out for the two to place their hands inside. "Just put one finger into the water. If you absorb to much it could kill you."

Soul and Maka gulped. "This seems a bit drastic!" Maka replied.

"Yes, but its only part of your training." He continued. "You two have been relying on each other to much. What will happen when your separated? Both BlackStar and Subakie know hand to use hand to hand combat, even kid can defend himself with out Liz and Patty."

"So? We're going to learn what, karate?" Soul questioned. Stein smiled from ear to ear.

"First place a finger inside the jar." Stein grinned. Soul and Maka moved their hands towards the jar and felt the cold water surround their fingers. Nothing happened at first, but in a moment a sudden surge of power pulsed thru their fingertips and across their entire being. It felt like pure energy that burned every molecule and electrocuted every nerve ending. At first the weapon and mister nearly doubled over in pain, but managed to stand still in case their movements caused the contents of the jar to spill over and kill them. When Stein removed their fingertips from the jar, the weapon and miester pair glowed a bright neon blue, and residual power shot off of their bodies as electrical sparks. The power had given them a sudden burst of energy that instantaneously dissipated. Leaving them sore and weak.

"What the hell?" Soul struggled to speak. "I thought you said it would give us power. I feel like absolute shit."

"Ah yes," the Professor smiled. "Unfortunately, it is a long term process, and it will take weeks of constant use for your power levels to gain any substantial growth. Today, we will be focusing on combat."Stein started towards the opposite of the courtyard and soon vanished out of sight. The two followed the Professor, and a while later they had caught up with Stein. He was walking fast, his lab coat swaying in the lite breeze he created when he walked.

Fifteenth minutes later, Stein had led them to an open area surrounded by trees. The same place he had taken them when he was teaching group soul resonance. Stein stopped in the middle of the clearing and turned to face Maka and Soul.

"Now, you two are going to attempt to fight. First I want you to attack a tree." He motioned his hand to a tree to his right. While Maka was hesitant at first, Soul rushed in changing his arm into his scythe blade mid run and planted the blade into the side of tree. His blade sunk a good foot into the trunk. He struck it with too much force and the blade was stuck in the wood; Soul struggled to remove his arm from the tree, but his efforts were in vain.

"Ah, thank you Soul for giving me a perfect example." Soul glared at Stein, but if Stein noticed then he didn't care. "You use two much effort. You have enough strength to bring the tree down. But you didn't do it properly." He walked over to Soul and extended his arm out for the weapon to take it. Soul grabbed his hand and transformed into his complete scythe form. Stein single handily ripped the scythe from the tree trunk and swung it around his back. He then brought it down in one swift swoop slicing the ground in front of it.

"What the hell!" Soul's voice shouted from the scythe. "You didn't even hit it!"

"Just watch." Stein whispered. Stein slammed Soul's scythe blade into the ground, and walked over to the tree. He stopped just in front of it; he then placed his hand on the tree and gave it a slight push. The tree toppled over and slowly fell resulting in a large crash. "The trick you see, is to attack at just the right spot."

"You need to use your head, Soul. Maka, on the other hand needs more physical power, but seeing as how she's two weak instead she will learn how to attack in other ways." Stein continued. "Soul transform back." Soul flashed a bright white light and in a second was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, now Maka," Maka jumped to attention at the mention of her name. "I want you to attack Soul. Hit him in his throat." Maka looked at him in shock, but Stein nodded his head in Souls' direction telling her to go ahead and attack him. Maka wore a expression of reluctance but ran to attack her weapon partner. Before Soul could respond Maka planted the knuckles of her fist into the soft flesh of Soul's throat. Soul doubled over clutching his neck, gasping as he struggled to breath.

"What the hell Maka? Why did you actually do it.?" Soul struggled to speak.

"I'm sorry Soul!" Maka shouted as she ran over to help Soul.

"No Maka, that was good." Stein praised her. "You need to learn a person's weak spots" Both Soul and Maka stared daggers at the mad man. Something caught Stein's eye as he looked up towards the sky. Maka and Soul both turned their heads to see a black speck in the sky coming towards them. As it got closer the speck became much clearer, and Death the Kid could be seen riding his skateboard Beelzebub thru the air.

"What's Kid doing here?" Soul questioned still clutching his throat. Before they could even ponder the reason why Kid would be out this far from the academy or his house he sped towards the trio leaving behind trails of cartoon shaped skulls in the smoke. Kid stopped mid flight a few feet in front of them.

"Soul, Maka, Professor my father wants to see us in the death room." Kid sped off towards the academy. The three followed him heading towards the death room. The bright warming sun suddenly felt a little colder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, good morning, nice to see ya!" the reaper said in his cartoon voice. "Wonderful of you five to come."

Kid stepped ahead of the group and faced his father eye to eye.

"What is the emergency father?" Kid said coolly. "From your message it seemed to be urgent."

"Ah yes, about that." Death sighed. "We have seem to have a problem. But, before I begin to explain could Maka tell me, what happens on the other side of my mirror?"

Maka stared into the empty sockets that made Death's eyes. "I don't know sir, I always assumed it was a normal mirror." Death seemed to jump at the idea of explaing the plight of their next adventure.

"Ah, well you see. On the other side of this mirror is a parallel world." Death smiled. "In this world we have magic, witch's, and weapon misters. However, the other world has none of these things. It has no magic and no kishins. Until now." The group looked at death. Kid, lizz, Maka and Soul all starred at Death with a mixture of surprise and wonder. Patty, however, simply played with a stuffed giraffe doll she had acquired out of thin air.

"Father," Kid asked with a stern look on his face. "Why is this the first time we've heard of this. This seems like it would be a valuable piece of information to have before hand."

"Didn't seem important." The reaper shrugged his shoulders. Kid's eye began to twitch from frustration.

"Excuse me, Lord Death." Maka spoke. "You said "until now". What happened to change that?"

"Well, a man seems to have begun to change into a kishin. His hate and killing streak have started to turn him into a kishin." Death said. The group of misters looked at him with curiosity. "Whats worse is that he seems to be spreading his madness thru fear, and his soul has begun to change into a Kishin egg."

"What should we do?' Kid asked.

"You five will go into this world and stop him." Death responded. "Blackstar will not be going. I don't trust him enough. You need to be discreet and secretive. Blackstar is neither of these things."

Every single person in the room nodded their head in agreement. Blackstar would be a liability, and the last thing needed was for their cover to be blown.

"Now there are somethings you should know." Death turned to face the mirror. "In this world you won't be able to use your weapon forms. In this world so you will need to figure out how to fix this in a different way. I also don't know who is the kishin egg so you will need to figure it out, Maka's soul perception will be weak in that world, but it should be able to detect the kiskin egg as long as she can get close enough to him."

"Wait," Maka interrupted Lord Death. "Why isn't Crona here?"

"I've considered that," Stein replied. "Crona's blood is mixed with magic. I can't predict what will happen to him. I think its best to keep him in the dark for a while."Maka nodded her head in understanding. Of course she worried about Crona, but figured that Crona would be fine as long as she didn't worry about them she would be fine. Hopefully.

The group walked to the mirror. The sound of their foot steps against the floor echoed in their ears. The group gathered at the edge of the mirror, the reflective surface showed a dark and dank city that seemed to suck any and all happiness from the group. Maka was the first to move towards the mirror. Maka moved her hand across the glass and instead of meeting a solid surface her hand went thru. The glass seemed to move around her fingers like water. Maka held her breath and pushed herself forward past the mirrors' glass and into the new world.

Maka's nose was meet with the foul stench of filth, disease, and decay. Upon closer inspection Maka noted that her clothes had changed as well. She now wore the dress that she had worn when she and Soul had dance inside his mind. The familiar black fabric bringing back memories. Next to enter the world were Soul, Kidd, Lizz and Patty. Soul wore a black vest with a white undershirt. The sleeves were oversized and frilled and his collar clung to his throat. He wore matching black shoes and pants. Over his clothes he wore a large leather overcoat that hung above his ankles.

Lizz and Patty wore tan dresses that hung like bells from the waist down. Kid wore a complete black suite with his iconic skull rings. His coat was tightly buttoned and closed at the neck allowing a white ascot to bulge out of the collar.

"What do we do now?" Soul asked.

"For now we need to find somewhere to stay." Kid said. All agreed and made their way down the cobblestone streets, their shoes taping against the road. A few feet down the road patty spoke for the first time that day.

"Am I the only one who finds it strange we just found out about this world, and Lord Death suddenly expects us to find someone we know nothing about, and then kill him?" Patty asked.

"Haven't had a customer in a long while," Ms. Lovett commented. "Could have sworn you was a ghost. Killed by me cookin, worst pies in London after all." Ms. Lovett was caught up in her own conversation. She rolled bread, cooked scraps of meat, and swatted at any roaches attempting to steal a morsel of the disgusting cooking. She used the rolling pan to crush the pests, and then continued to roll bread with bits and pieces of the dead bugs.

Mr. Todds lips curled upwards in disgust.

"I'm sure you could make some extra money," He commented. "What of the empty room above your shop? Surely someone will pay to stay there?"

"Oh no one will go up there," She stared at the ceiling. "Most people say its haunted. What happened up there isn't a very pretty story!" Mr. Todd swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

"Pray tell, What happened."

"Oh there was a man. A barber, no an artist with his razor." She sighed. "He was a good man. Kind, loving, and had a beautiful wife. Of course someone else thought of her as pretty. A horrible man , and a judge. He trumpt up some false charge, sent the barber in exile, and tried to court his wife."

"Did she sub come to his advances." He gritted his teeth.

"Not willingly." Ms. Lovett said. "He tricked her into attending a party. Told her he was sorry for her plight. He ambushed her, and had his way. She then bought poison from the apothecary, well you can imagine."

"No!" Mr. Todd screamed at the top of his lungs. "Will no one help her." He fell limp landing in his chair. Crying softly tears staining the wooden floor.

"So it is you!" Ms. Lovett exclaimed. "Benjamin Barker."

"No," He whispered. "No! Not Barker, Todd. Sweeny Todd, and he will have his revenge." Ms. Lovett chuckled at his outburst.

"You got money?" Mr. Todd shook his head no. "No money huh, and how will you live." Mr.

Todd had fire in his eyes. A fire of pure hatred that could melt iron from one single glance.

"Oh I'll live." He swore. "If I have to rot in the sewers or sweat in the plague hospital I'll live."

Ms. Lovett clicked her tongue. "Maybe you wont have to!" She ran off into the back of the shop. She returned several minutes later carrying a brown wooden box. She shoved it into his arm beckoning him to open it. Mr. Todd carefully unlatched the locks and slowly lifted the lid of the box with trembling hands. Inside were several straight razors that glistened in the soft dim light.

"Those is sterling silver, ain't they?" Ms. Lovett whispered as she stared intently at the silver blades. Each blade handle etched with a picture into the precious metal. "Could have gotten a pretty penny for those, but I saved them for in case you ever came back."

"My friends," Mr. Todd admired the razors. Then came a knocking at the door of the pie shop. The two stared at each other.

"Strange," Ms. Lovett wondered. "Never had two customers in one day."


	3. Chapter 3

The group stood out in the streets in front of several shops, but a small two story time worn building stood out the most with its deteriorating state driving Kid out of his mind. Kid was having such a fit that Patty and Lizz had to hold him down to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Soul was the first to speak about Kid's outburst.

"Lizz, why don't you and Patty take Kid to find an INN or something." Soul said. "Maka and I will ask around for missing people or something." The two nodded and drug Kid away as he kicked and screamed about asymmetrical architect. Soul and Maka stared at the three as they disappeared behind the corner of a bakery.

"What an idiot, his stupid OCD will get us killed." Soul remarked. He looked around at the locals, buildings, and their general attitudes. "This seems like the kind of place they burn people at the stake." Maka understood what he meant. The city had an old uncivilized feel to it. The smell of urine indicating that plumbing had yet to be invented, and fecal matter could be seen on the streets. The way the residents carried themselves screamed ignorance and suspicion.

"I think your right Soul," Maka noted. "I wish Lord Death had given us some more information about this world. We should know about their culture, religions, and habits. It would make fitting in much easier." She stared at the pie shop. "We should start their, and find out what we can."

The two made their way to the door. Maka formed a fist and rasped her knuckles against the rotting wood. Maka could hear a woman's voice saying something about two customers in a day. Maka had no idea what the woman meant until she opened the door and Maka could see inside. There was flower every where, the smell of burning bread, and smashed bugs littered the floor. Maka's stomach churned as she tried to force bile down her throat.

"Good afternoon," Maka smiled. Soul stood behind her with his hands in his pockets. "Are you open? Can we come in?" The woman stood facing Maka as if she had not heard her. A black haired man with a white skunk stripe stood in the back. He had his back to the door turning his head only far enough to see the new guests, but as soon as he made eye contact his head shot back towards the opposite direction of the two new customers refusing to meet their eyes a second time.

"Could we come in?" Maka pondered. "If its not to much we would like to talk." Ms. Lovett closed the door a little more.

"I only talk to customers, but I'll talk if you buy a pie." Ms. Lovett bargained. Maka and Soul both agreed to work off their food as they had no money. Ms. Lovett began to cook and the strangely silent man stared into space as he moved a silver object between his fingers. Soul and Maka sat at a table next to a window. Maka sat with her hands in her lap while Soul had his arms on the table top. He yawned slightly from his lack of sleep and Maka noticed a new problem to add to their plethora of problems.

"Soul," Maka whispered urgently. "Your teeth." Soul looked at her as if he couldn't comprehend what she was getting at. "Your teeth are sharp, and as far as we know no one here has teeth like yours. So no talking, and don't even open your mouth." Soul nodded and kept his mouth shut tight. He would listen to Maka about this in case he was right about the people burning each other at the stake.

"So, where you two from?" Ms. Lovett asked. "What are you two doing here any way?" Maka panicked. She hadn't thought of that. Had Death given them any time to prepare for this journey they could have brought money, learned what they needed, and even got a back story together.

"I'm a servant to a young lord, and my friend Soul is his adviser." Maka thought of the lie quickly. She hated the though of placing herself below Kid or even Soul, but she needed to play it safe, and a servant job would be suitable if women were subservient to men in this time period.

"Soul?" Ms. Lovett squinted. "Is that your name?"

"Yes maim," Maka answered for Soul. "Soul Evens. I'm Maka Albarn and we work for our lord who prefers to be called "Kid", because he is so young." Maka could feel the sweat starting to drip from her forehead. Hopefully the shop owner would buy their story and there would be no trouble.

"A lord huh? Does he come England? Is he a landowner?" Ms. Lovett asked. The strange haired man placed his hand on her shoulder. He didn't seem to have moved just disappear and reappear in an instant.

"That's enough." He spoke quietly. "Kids its time to close, but you can come back again tomorrow." Soul and Maka nodded and rose from their seats excusing themselves and left the establishment. "And don't worry about the debt. I'll handle it". He told them as they left.

"You think their telling the truth Mr. Todd, I've never heard of a lord called "Kid"." Ms. Lovett said. Mr. Todd smiled while he stared out the window at the two who had meet up with their friends.

"I have no idea." Mr. Todd admitted. "I do know this, that kid with the white hair and red eyes. There's something about him." Ms. Lovett narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she put away her cooking tools. "Is it his eyes. Red eyes like a demon's, but he seems nice enough though. Doesn't talk much." Mr. Todd's smile widened as he bared his teeth exposing his canines.

"No, not his eyes." He stared out the window as the group left his view. "Its whats behind his eyes. Something dark, something hungry, something-insane." Mr. Todd hissed the last word out like a snake. He twirled the silver razor slowly in his hand; the metal, ice cold against his pale skin.

"So, what did you learn?" Kid asked as the group walked towards the Inn where he had rented out two rooms. One for the girls and the other for Soul and himself. The three had experienced the same problem Maka had with money, so Kid had to sell one of his rings to the inn keeper to buy the rooms. It was enough for a months worth of renting. Of course Kid also had to sell the second one out of his compulsion, and the group had enough money to buy more clothes and a good supply of food. Silver as it turned out, was a very precious metal here as well. He stopped and pulled five vials out of his coat pocket.

"Each one of you take one and drink it all." Kid ordered.

"What is it?" Soul asked suspicious. "Your not going to drug me then kiss me are you!?"

"Don't be stupid," Kid's eye twitched in anger. "I had Kim mix this potion. It will protect us from bacterial or viral infections. This world is disgusting, and I have no doubt the bubonic plague still exists."

"How," Maka asked. "How did you have time to get Kim to make these."

"Time flows differently for the mirror." Kid answered. "I was only seconds behind you, but in actuality I stayed for several hours after you left. I simply told the mirror 'when' to put me. Now drink."

Each one took one of the small vials and downed each and ever drop. Maka was hesatent at first and studied the fluid. Its was viscous, glowed a soft purple, and coagulated into different sections if left still.

"Maka," Kid said firmly. "Shake it up then drink it, and hurry up I don't want to be hanged for witchcraft." Maka nodded her head. She lifted the vial up to her lips and downed the liquid. It was sweet, but the fluid was thick with grains of some mineral that scratched her mouth as she drank.

"What do you mean, hanged?" Soul asked in a nervous tone. Kid meet his eyes and sighed.

"On our way to find an Inn we passed the city's court house. A small child's body was hanging by a nous. He was starting to rot." Kid answered. He clenched his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white and could be heard cracking. "When I asked about him someone told me he was hung for stealing bread. Little starving kid killed because he tried to do what instinct told him to do. Survive."

"A little kid," Maka asked. "Who would execute a starving child."

"The judge apparently." Kid spat. "Honestly I think he's the one we're after. From what people told me he's cruel, arrogant, and a fascist. Makes sense. Someone that can kill you with one sentence would certainly strike fear in someone." Kid showed utter disgust at the judge. Obviously he was angry about how the judge treated people. As a reaper he valued fair punishment, unbiased punishment, and above all mercy. The Judge had none of these qualities, and it made Kid's blood boil.

"We're here," Patty spoke up. The group had made their way to a run down old Inn. The building was almost as worn down as the pie shop. The sound of rats running across the banister, the smell of mold, the various coughs of sickly people.

"Oh yeah," Soul said sarcasticly. "Real comfy."

Their rooms were just as bad. Soul and Kid had agreed to let the girls have the largest room, and the added benefit of it being the cleanest made it seem like heaven compared to hell. The room Soul shared with Kid could at the most be considered purgatory. There was only one bed large enough for the two to share. The mattress, sheets, pillow, and thick blankets were moth eaten. The room smelled of urine. The smell emanating from the used chamber pot in the corner. The room was dark, lite only by a single candle on a nightstand by the bed. The walls were a deep brown wood with cobwebs hanging in the corners. The two did not get much sleep that night. Soul's senses were assaulted by the smells, sounds, and the frantic cleaning of Kid who desperately tried to clean the room making it perfectly symmetrical. It was a rough sleep, but sleep still.


End file.
